Supernova Mission 8
First | Previous | Next | Last To the Moon-sprocket or Bust! Part 1 Galaxy-Wide Search The reverse matter core generator was used for fuel in the supernova, making it even bigger instead of imploding it. Ashamed at his error, Khador suggests that he and Keith return to Thynome. Keith notices a damaged stealth fighter who couldn't find them due to his radar being damaged. He suggests that they should follow him, but the fighter is destroyed soon after. He then agrees to return to Thynome. Back at Thynome, Carla is relieved to see Keith back in one piece, alive and well. On the other hand, Khador has locked himself up in his lab. Out of desperation, Carla decides to look into the data stick Moonsprocket left behind, and she finds the construction plans for a plasma array made to reverse supernova. An ancient extinct race discovered the use of anti-anti-matter that could be engineered to reverse a supernova just like the one in the Ginoya system. Only Moonsprocket could shed more light into the details of the plasma array. Carla suggests to Keith that he should find him in some space lounge, but he thinks that Carla simply wants him kept out of trouble. Because of the fact that the entire Midorian sector is at stake, Keith starts to search for Moonsprocket in Thynome's space lounge. Cutscene Meanwhile, in the Midorian sector... Bargand Surr thanks Brent Snocom in his support with the Midorians. He seems to be starting to lose hope, though, because the supernova is starting to affect the nearby systems. Snocom reassures him that Deep Science's top men and women are working around the clock for a solution, along with Keith, whom Snocom describes as his best man. Back to Keith T. Maxwell... By the time Keith goes to Thynome's space lounge, Moonsprocket and Lampeter already left for Nepis in the neighboring system of Aquila, according to the barkeeper. In the Nepis space lounge, Keith asks a drunk lady (for some odd reason) about the whereabouts of Moonsprocket. She asks that he would give her a Magnetar Juice to refresh her memory. Upon recieving the Magnetar Juice, the drunkard remembers that Moonsprocket ran off to Plural Z in the Prospero system. The barkeeper in the Plural Z space lounge also kicked Moonsprocket out. He offers to close his and Lampeter's tab as well as tell Keith where they are if he "takes care" of the loan sharks at Marktesh, an neighboring planet in the Prospero system. At Marktesh, Keith notes the silence. He decides to look for the loan sharks in the asteroid field. After destroying them and heading back to Plural Z space lounge, the barkeeper closes Moonsprocket's tab and informs him that he is somewhere in Pescal Inartu's space lounges. Tips *Magnetar Juice is most common in the Magnetar system, for obvious reasons. **Not that this does not mean that it could be found there every time. An alternative place could include Loma, but search Magnetar first. *Magnetar Juice might be more likely to be found in lower tech stations (needs confirmation).It appeared to me in a station. Technology level 4 *The loan sharks are hiding in the asteroid field; go deep in the field to flush them out. *Just nuke the loan sharks. *You could also have a Magnetar juice at the Kaamo Club... If you've stored them there prior to the mission. Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:Supernova Category:GOF2 Category:Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:GOF2HD Category:Wolf-Reiser Category:Aquila Category:Prospero Category:Pescal Inartu